SupernaturalTheVessel
by olivialourde
Summary: I just really loved this episode.


_(Sophia, frustrated in every sense of the word, comes across Dean as she is running in the rain on a lonely country road. He pulls the Impala over, rolling down the window. She leans down, and Dean has trouble keeping his eyes off her cleavage.)_

Dean: Running my way?

Sophia: You looking for me?

Dean: You weren't at the Bunker and Sam and I couldn't find you. You weren't answering your phone. You've been so off lately, I just didn't want to run the risk that something happened to you.

 _(Dean opens his car door, getting out and towering over her. She is soaking wet from the rain, and now Dean is getting wet, too.)_

Sophia: Why'd you get out? You're getting drenched, Dean.

 _(She reaches up to turn his collar up, pulling him closer to her. Dean backs her up against the hood of the Impala, his eyes burning into hers.)_

Dean: Be honest with me, Sophia. Are you okay? What are you going through? What's happening to you?

Sophia: Are you asking because you're trying to set yourself up for a guilt trip?

Dean: I'm guilty no matter what. Just tell me.

 _(Sophia is quiet, considering her words.)_

Sophia: It's agony, Dean. I'm in constant pain. I feel angry all the time, and repressed, like I can't burn off my energy. Some days, it's the exact opposite. I can't get out of bed. Only one thing is constant: Anger, and rage. Violent images in my head constantly. Everything in my body tells me to kill.

Dean: Kill who?

Sophia: You. Sam. Castiel. The man walking down the street. Everyone. I've envisioned myself standing over yours, Sam's and Castiel's bodies with your still beating hearts in my hands. It's the Darkness, Dean. The Mark helped keep it at bay, because it wasn't a part of the world I live in… When we let her out, it took me over. There's no telling what I've done and what I haven't anymore. I have blackouts. I wake up places I don't remember going. I don't remember what I did, but I KNOW what I did.

Dean: Sophia, listen-

Sophia: No. You listen to me, Dean. You don't need to hear this. You don't need to hear about how I'm hurting people. You don't need to hear about what could eventually happen to you if I don't learn how to keep a lid on it.

Dean: Sophia, it's not… It's not about that. I NEED to hear this. If you keep telling me about it, you're sharing it with someone, so you're not dealing with it alone. You're reminding me that we need to stop the Darkness before it destroys you, and this entire world. We did this, Sophia, and we'll clean up the mess somehow.

Sophia: You don't want to hear a lot of it, Dean. You just don't. My mind control has become so strong. I can make people thousands of miles away do unthinkable things. When the Darkness was released, I hit the floor of the Bunker, but I woke up in Auburn, Washington. The whole town was dead. Blood was everywhere. I woke up spitting out the blood of people I killed… I had no control.

 _(Dean pulls her close, sensing her anxiety and panic. He crushes her to his chest, running his hands through her hair.)_

Dean: Sophia, it's going to be okay-

 _(She looks up at him questioningly, and his mouth crashes into hers, devouring her mouth, and he pulls her up to him. Her legs lock around him, her fingers twisting into his hair. Dean takes her right on the hood of the Impala, in the rain, out on a lonely road.)_

 _(Dean is driving Sophia and himself back to the Bunker. They are silent, processing what they have just done.)_

Sophia: That was… unexpected.

Dean: You can say that again.

Sophia: That was unexpected.

Dean: I missed you, Sophia. I've wanted to take comfort in you for so long. You just looked so scared, I…

Sophia: We didn't do anything wrong. We've always come back to each other.

Dean: You're the first woman I was ever completely vulnerable with. It'll always be you, Sophia. No matter what happens to you, it's always going to be you.

Sophia _(softly, trying to convince herself)_ : We didn't do anything wrong.

 _(It's Valentine's Day. Sophia and Dean have been stealing whatever moments they can, but Dean wanted V-Day to be special. He lures her into his room at the Bunker, slamming her against the door he's just locked.)_

Dean: Hey, darlin'. Planned something a little special for today.

 _(Sophia looks past him. Candles are lit and Sophia's favorite flowers are scattered all over the room. She smiles.)_

Sophia: And you always said you weren't a romantic.

 _(She nearly climbs him, pressing her mouth against his and sliding her tongue into his mouth. He backs up to the bed, and she lets herself down, dropping to her knees. She looks up at him as she reaches for his belt, and he lets his eyes slip upward to the ceiling, biting his lip as his zipper falls and his pants are pulled down. He moans as Sophia pleasures him orally, and he falls to the bed.)_

 _(Sophia and Dean are laying in the afterglow of their V-Day sexcapade, Sophia scratching her nails across his chest gently. He kisses her forehead, and it's clear that even though they are focusing on the sex aspect, they are too affectionate to just be having sex.)_

Dean: You're amazing, Sophia. Never forget that. Never forget this moment. Us, together like this. We're perfect right now.

Sophia: Perfection's an illusion.

Dean: Well, this is as close to perfect as we're going to get, babe.

Sophia: Dean. This is too dangerous. We need to stop this. We were weak for a while, but this isn't safe. Maybe after the Darkness is taken care of…

Dean: We could be together then. But I don't want to wait, Sophia. I want to be together now. What if we don't survive?

Sophia: It's just too dangerous right now, Dean. If anything happened to you because I didn't control-

Dean: I know. You're protecting us, I get it.

Sophia: I'm sorry, Dean. I want this to happen, I just- we can't.

Dean: No, you're not wrong.

 _(Dean wraps his arms around her, kissing her.)_

Dean: Let me just enjoy this one last time.

 _(He rolls over onto her, kissing her and straddling her. She reaches up, tangling her fingers in his hair again.)_

 _(S11X14, "The Vessel". Sophia and Dean have been secretly having an affair, while Sam is struggling with the emotional fallout of Lucifer's stroll down memory lane. He has become almost obsessive in his drive to stop Amara, because he believes now that the responsibility falls on him. At this point, Sophia is strong, but unpredictable. She vacillates between violent and angry, and weak and sad. While she is trying a little bit to repair her relationship with Sam, she and Dean fight against how they feel for each other, feeling times are too dangerous for these attachments.)_

Sophia: Dean, about Valentine's Day…

Dean: Look, Sophia, you don't owe me anything. It was what it was. We shouldn't… we CAN'T let it be more than that.

Sophia: Took the words right out of my mouth, honestly.

Dean: I was always good at that, wasn't I?

Sophia: Still are.

 _(They stare at each other for a long moment. Dean slams Sophia against the wall, lifting her into him and kissing her. They escalate to the point of losing their clothes, and Dean lands on top of her in his bed.)_

Dean: We really need to stop doing this.

Sophia: I'd like to believe that we can stop at any time.

Dean: So let's stop.

 _(They stop. Dean sits up, resting his feet on the floor beside his bed. Sophia is staring at the ceiling, pulling her shirt back on. She sits up, crossing her legs and facing him.)_

Sophia: What's wrong?

Dean: I keep trying to convince myself that we need to stop doing this. That we need-… I don't even know what we need anymore, Sophia.

 _(Sophia puts a hand on his shoulder.)_

Sophia: This is the one thing we feel in control of. We're in a world where we don't know what the enemy is doing. One minute, she's a child. The next, a full-grown woman. I'm sick one day, I'm powerful the next. This is our way of taking control.

Dean: I don't even know why you'd still want me after everything I've done to you. I've been nothing but poison and heartache for you, honey.

 _(Sophia eyes his broad shoulders and the muscles of his neck lustily.)_

Sophia: Maybe I like the abuse.

Dean: Is that what this is?

Sophia: Not to me.

Dean: Maybe we both like it. Maybe we're both addicted to the cycle. Maybe we keep coming back because we know it's good and we know we'll always be there.

Sophia: I'd like to think neither of us are here for that, Dean.

Dean: I wasn't totally honest with you and Sam about the qareen. It appears as your deepest, darkest desire.

Sophia: I know. I'm not so naïve, Dean.

Dean: I know you're not. It didn't exactly appear as Amara. It did, at first. It scared the hell out of me. I knew it wasn't her, but then you came in.

Sophia: What are you talking about? I wasn't there. I was upstairs with Sam the whole time, Dean.

Dean: I know you were. It wasn't you. The qareen, Sophia. It turned into you. You killed Amara and then you came after me.

 _(Sophia is stunned.)_

Sophia: Wow. I get it.

Dean: You do? Because I'm totally lost here.

Sophia: You want me to kill her. That's your deepest, darkest desire.

Dean: That actually makes a lot more sense. I've been agonizing over it, Sophia-

 _(Sophia suddenly becomes angry, and she stands up, pulling herself together in a rage. Dean is whiplashed at her mood swing.)_

Sophia: No, I get it. You know you can't kill her. Something has a hold on you with her. I get that. But you don't want the sole responsibility to fall on Sam. It's a huge weight, and he's your brother. He shouldn't have to carry it. He wouldn't have to if he'd just listened to me in the first place.

 _(Dean is forlorn.)_

Dean: I just don't want anything to happen to him.

 _(Sophia pulls on her jacket, incensed. A few books fly off Dean's bookcase from her rage, and Dean ducks.)_

Sophia: So me. It's the easiest option. I'm getting more control every day. I'm getting stronger. When the time is right, just send me, right? That way, you Winchester boys don't have to get your hands dirty, even though you made this mess in the first place.

 _(Dean stands up, reaching for Sophia to hold her, which is what he really wants.)_

Dean: Sophia, babe-

 _(Sophia jerks away, nearly tossing Dean into the wall on accident. Her eyes are filling with tears, but he misses them.)_

Sophia: Don't worry about it, Dean. Message received. I'm just your goddamn hammer, the way I've always been.

 _(She leaves, slamming the door so hard that it pops off its hinges. Dean picks himself up to the sounds of her retreating, and the pain in his eyes carries real weight.)_

 _(Sam and Dean have been giving Sophia space, but they need help translating Henshaw and Delphine's correspondence. Sam knocks on her door.)_

Sophia _(from inside)_ : What?

Sam: Hey, we need your help. Is it okay if I come in?

 _(Sophia opens the door without lifting a finger. Sam hands her the text.)_

Sophia: What is this?

Sam: Hopefully, a lead on finding something to help us defeat Amara. You know what a Hand of God is?

Sophia: Yeah, of course. Allegedly, there's only a few left- Delphine Seydoux. Okay.

Sam: Please tell me you can read French.

Sophia: It's my fourth language, but once you learn one Romance language, they're all the same. Give me some time.

 _(Sam kisses Sophia on the mouth, truly grateful.)_

Sam: Thank you. Thank you so much.

Sophia: Easy, Slick. Mind your space.

 _(Sophia walks past him and out to the study. She grabs a pen and paper and begins translating.)_

 _(Dean runs into Sophia in the kitchen. She's silent and sullen, but he slides his hands on her shoulders and rubs her shoulder blades gently. He tilts his head down to her neck, gently kissing the vein on the side of her neck. She rolls her neck, and within seconds, she's turned around and has jumped into his arms to kiss him.)_

Dean: Sam told me you really came through translating. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry about the other-

Sophia: Shut up, Dean. We only have a few minutes.

 _(She pulls him in to kiss her, and he obliges lustily. His hands slide all over her body, her hands on his cheeks and in his hair. After an incredibly hot and passionate moment, they separate. Dean grabs them beers, and she follows him back to Sam.)_

 _(Sam is disheartened to discover the ship was lost. Sophia listens quietly.)_

Sam: Great. It's lost.

Dean: Or is it?

Sam: I'd say so. I mean, tides took the wreckage. Submersibles have been trying to locate it for years. I mean, if James Cameron and his "Avatar" billions can't find it…

Dean: Yeah, but… We have something that James Cameron doesn't have.

Sophia: Nothing to compensate for?

 _(Sam looks at Sophia, then looks at Dean.)_

 _(Casifer has joined them, and Sophia is looking at him suspiciously. She can tell something is off.)_

Casifer: Is something wrong?

Sophia: Not yet, but the day is young.

Casifer: I can get you back there.

Sam: Without wings? Cas, you can't even teleport.

Casifer _(lying, Sophia can tell)_ : Time travel, it's a whole different system.

Dean: Told ya!

Sam: Wait, aren't there still risks with time travel? Aren't there consequences…

Dean: Sam… This is the ideal scenario.

Sam: What?

Dean: That sub's a tin can floating in the middle of the ocean, doomed to go down. You can't really mess with history at 20,000 leagues. So we get in, get the weapon, get out. It's a milk run.

Sam: That's not a very good plan.

Dean: Well, if things get out of hand, then Cass'll just zap me right back.

Sam: You?

Dean: You're not going.

Sam: I beg your pardon?

Dean: You need to stay here.

Sam: Stay here?

Dean: Just in case things go sideways, somebody needs to be left standing to take care of the Darkness. We can't risk us both, and at the moment, I'm the least valuable player. You all know that I can't kill Amara, so the least I could do is get the thing that we need so you can.

Sam: So you expect me to sit here and ride the pine while you and Cass go play Jules Verne?

Dean: Yes.

Sophia: No.

 _(Everyone looks at her. She's staring at Casifer, but not in the way she usually does. Sam and Dean don't pick up on it, but Casifer can see that she doesn't trust him now. He does his best impression of Castiel to keep up appearances.)_

Casifer: I won't let him out of my sight.

Sophia: Neither of you are going it alone. I'm going with you. You need all the help you can get, and you need all the power you can get. I've got plenty and I'm bored as hell.

 _(Sam looks at them in disbelief.)_

Sam: You'll stay by his side the entire time?

Casifer: I will.

Sophia: You can handcuff them to me if you want.

Dean: Sam… let me do this. Okay? I need to do this.

 _(Sophia catches Casifer breaking character, but he misses her gaze. She narrows her eyes.)_

Sam: Be safe.

Dean: When am I not? _(Sam scoffs, and Dean and Sophia stand, coming close to Casifer.)_ Let's do this, guys. _(looking at Sam, taking Sophia's hand)_ Bon voyage.

 _(Dean has jacked someone's uniform and they are trying to make their way out.)_

Dean: Wait, we can't just walk around the sub together like this. Can you go invisible still?

Sophia: Don't worry, I already am. Only you and Delphine can see me until I say otherwise. Come on.

 _(Dean and Sophia finally find Delphine. Delphine immediately senses that Sophia is not human and instinctively knows not to mess with her, though Delphine herself is just a human.)_

Delphine: Who are you?

Dean: Delphine… You might find this hard to believe, but…

 _(Delphine kicks Dean, barely missing Sophia. She pins him back against the wall, knife to his throat.)_

Delphine: Not a soul on this ship knows my name, so I repeat, who are you?

Sophia _(cocking her gun to Delphine's head)_ : I wouldn't do that if I were you. I kill for less.

 _(Delphine steps back, lowering her knife.)_

Dean: I'm a friend of Clifford Henshaw. I'm a Man of Letters.

 _(2 soldiers enter, and Sophia is still unseen.)_

Petey: That's him! That's the guy. Captain.

 _(The Captain orders Dean searched. Sophia is standing back with Delphine watching her. The soldiers think she is talking to Dean, but she is really talking to Sophia.)_

Delphine: You are Men of Letters?

Sophia: Not me. I'm a witch.

Delphine: That's not possible. The ship is warded-

Sophia: My kind is impervious to your warding, no matter how powerful it is. There's nothing that could have kept me off this ship, Delphine Seydoux.

 _(The soldiers find Dean's phone. Delphine inspects it. She is beginning to believe them. When Captain Dearborn is told that a German ship is approaching, Sophia appears next to Dean. The other 2 soldiers gasp.)_

Petey: What just happened?!

Sophia: Sorry, but there's no time. My name is Sophia Blackwood, and I can kill everyone on this sub if I choose to. You should know that before you make any moves. I am not human, I am not of your world, and I cannot die. If you shoot me, nothing will happen, and the last thing you will hear is your neck snapping as I kill you.

Captain Dearborn: Why are you here?

Sophia: We are here for a purpose. This man here, Dean Winchester, is my responsibility, and it's imperative that I make sure he gets what we came for. We don't have time for this. Delphine, listen to me. What you have, it's what we came for.

Delphine: The sigil- it was supposed to protect me from supernatural interference.

Dean: -And angelic interference.

Delphine: Angels aren't real.

Dean: Actually, angels ARE real. One is our ride back. Look, the warding you put up to block any magic, it must have blocked him, too. I cleared the one. If there's any more, we gotta clear those, too. Otherwise, she and I are stuck here.

 _(Sophia's arms are crossed and her eyes are narrowed at Petey.)_

Sophia: And the longer I spend here, the more violent I'll get.

Dean: Delphine, you wanted the weapon to be at a Men of Letters safe house, right? We live in the bunker. That's how we found you, from your communication with Henshaw. Now, if you clear the way, we can get it there for you.

Sophia: Sooner rather than later.

Delphine: And that's why you came, to protect the object, the weapon?

Petey: Who's the next President? You're from the future!

Sophia: Can I hit him?!

Dean: Eisenhower- no, Truman. Now shut up! No, this sub is going down. But, the Allies to do win. But, from Man of Letters to Man of Letters? We're fighting a war in the future. It's not like your war. It's big, biblical, end-is-nigh big, and I need your weapon to win. THAT is why we came.

Petey: But we all die? Me, the girl, the rest of the crew? I'm just trying to get your story clear.

Dean: Yes.

 _(Sophia softens a little bit. She steps closer to him, waving a hand in his direction.)_

Sophia: It won't hurt.

Dean: Look, I know it's a lot to ask, especially coming from strangers.

Delphine: You're not a stranger. "Man of Letters to Man of Letters". I trust you.

 _(Delphine opens the box.)_

Sophia: We came all this way for that? Seriously?

Dean: THAT'S the Hand of God? Doesn't look like much.

Delphine: No, I suppose it doesn't. It must have been more impressive in its complete form- The Ark of the Covenant.

Dean: Oh, so full on "Raiders".

 _(Delphine looks confused until she sees Sophia rolling her eyes at Dean. She laughs, liking their chemistry.)_

Delphine: You say you are responsible for him, yet you treat him like a lover. Which is it?

 _(Sophia stares at Dean, who is staring at her. She doesn't lie.)_

Sophia: Both. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. His brother is back in our time, waiting for Dean to bring this back, and for me to bring Dean back. Our ride can't get on here unless you ditch the sigils, Delphine. It's the only way to get the weapon out of here safely now.

 _(Dean reaches for the Hand of God, but Delphine stops him.)_

Delphine: Don't touch it! No mortal can survive long with direct contact. I'll remove the warding. I'll be back. Promise.

 _(Sophia springs into action.)_

Sophia: Sorry, Delphine, I'm not letting you out of my sight.

 _(Dean grabs Sophia's hand.)_

Dean: You promised Sam you wouldn't let me out of your sight.

 _(Sophia smiles humorously.)_

Sophia: Don't worry. Huey here isn't going to touch you.

 _(Petey looks confused. He doesn't know who Huey is, because it doesn't exist yet.)_

Petey: My name's Petey…

 _(Sophia follows Delphine. While Delphine is scratching off the warding, she eyes Sophia.)_

Delphine: What are you?

Sophia: I'm a witch. Not a human one, not anymore, and not for some time.

Delphine: How long have you not been human?

Sophia: Long enough.

Delphine: Were you alive in my time?

Sophia: No. I was born well after.

Delphine: And him? He is immortal, too?

Sophia: No. He's a human man.

Delphine: You love him.

Sophia: That's a strong word for it.

Delphine: But it is the right one. I see the way you look at each other, Sophia. He loves you deeply. That look he gave you when I referred to you as lovers… it gave him joy.

Sophia: I bet it did.

Delphine: He is not only interested in your body, Sophia- he wants your heart. He wants you have his, but you won't accept it.

 _(Sophia stares at the floor. She swallows uncomfortably.)_

Sophia: You got all that from one look, huh?

 _(Delphine stands up.)_

Delphine: Come. There is one more.

 _(Delphine and Dean are hashing out their options. Sophia is silent until Dean says he wants to help the sub now.)_

Sophia: Dean.

 _(Dean looks at her, and Sophia sees the look in his eyes.)_

Dean: Is there anything you can do?

Sophia: I can make sure everyone's death is painless. You've seen what happens when we mess with history, Dean.

Delphine: You have done this before?

Sophia: Well, sort of. A friend of mine unsunk the Titanic once, but it didn't go well. Listen, Dean, accept it. This sub is a goner, as is everyone on it. The only thing I can do is make sure no one on it suffers.

Dean: How do we get out of here?

Sophia: We need Castiel back. He's our ride. I can't do it. I don't know the terrain. I'll land us back in the 1400s for all I know.

 _(Delphine uses the Hand of God, and even Sophia is stunned. Casifer appears just in time, and Sam looks up to see the three of them together in the room.)_

Sam: Guys… That's not Cass!

 _(Sophia slams her hand onto Casifer's chest, pulling out the information she needs. A deep noise comes from low in her throat, and Dean moves away from them.)_

Sophia: I knew it. I knew it was you. How dare you. You lying sack of-

Dean: Sophia, who is it?!

 _(Sophia faces Casifer. He smiles at her dangerously and slams Dean into the wall. Her eyes narrow, and he reaches for the Hand of God.)_

Sophia: Lucifer. He said "yes" to you?!

Casifer: Don't feel too bad, Sophia. For once, Sammy said no. Cas was the good boy who said yes. I mean, who could blame him? He was probably dying for a goddamn break from you.

Sophia: Shut up. Let him go, Lucifer.

Casifer: We have a common enemy, you brat. You'll never ice Auntie Amara without me.

Sophia: You wanna bet the whole farm on that, Lucifer?

Casifer: Look at you, Sophia! You can barely function on your own! You think you're going to take on God's SISTER, and win?! Don't be such a child.

Sophia: Look, let's just talk about this, okay? Let's leave Dean and Sam and-

Casifer: Why? Because you don't think anyone will figure out what's going on here?

Sophia: Okay. What's going on here, Lucifer?

Casifer: It doesn't matter. I'm gonna kill Dean and Sam before this is all over, anyway, so who really cares which one of them you're banging this week?

 _(Sophia's power lashes out, slamming Casifer against the wall. She is calm, in control, and powerful. She looks at Casifer with a calm violence emanating from her. Her hand is held out, and her hand casually twists the pain inside, hurting him, causing no damage to Castiel or his vessel.)_

Sophia: Like I said… You wanna bet the farm on that?

 _(Sam and Dean are shocked. This is the first time that Sophia has revealed that she has more control over her power than she previously demonstrated. She is frighteningly calm; even Lucifer is scared of her.)_

Casifer: This is how strong you are now?

Sophia: I'm just getting started.

 _(A quarter turn of her wrist, and Lucifer is gasping for air and bleeding. Sam has already cut himself and is drawing the sigil.)_

Sam: Sophia. Do we need him to ice Amara?

Sophia: He may be helpful.

Sam: Let him go.

Sophia: No. He's MY bitch now.

Sam: Sophia, let him go. We need to keep him strong if we need him.

Sophia: We can't hold him here. I can't watch him 24/7, and your dungeons won't hold the Devil himself for long.

Casifer: Well, you're right about that.

 _(Casifer reaches out along her line of power, snapping her back on the floor. He holds her down, lowering himself on top of her. He punches her in the face, but only once, because he doesn't have the heart to truly hurt her.)_

Sophia: Get off me.

Casifer: It could all be so simple…

 _(Casifer caresses her cheek with his hand. She kicks him off her, and as he stands up to come for her again, Sam slams his hand over the angel banishing sigil, blasting Casifer far away.)_

 _(Outside on the pier, Sophia is sitting alone, her feet dangling off the side, completely inconsolable. Dean drops down next to her, discreetly letting his hand land on hers. She flinches, but intertwines their fingers together.)_

Dean: What did Delphine say to you? You've been off ever since you went off together.

Sophia: I don't want to talk about it.

Dean: Not even with me?

Sophia: Please, Dean.

 _(Dean is silent, watching her.)_

Dean: Okay. Whatever you want.

 _(He gets up, walking away to sit in silence somewhere else. Sam finds them each off on their own, and heads to Sophia first.)_

Sam: Hey.

Sophia: Hey.

Sam: Soooooo… Cass, huh?

Sophia: Yeah.

Sam: Look, I'm here if you want to talk.

Sophia: Sam, please stop.

Sam: Stop what?

Sophia: Whatever this is, just stop. I just want to deal with this alone. Please.

Sam: Message received.

 _(Sam heads for Dean.)_


End file.
